


While the Earth Spins Around (I'll Go On)

by sinnerforhire



Series: Tornado 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared surprises Jensen with a picnic in the backyard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "'I love you' said on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair."

“So, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Jensen looks up from his book and raises an eyebrow. “You mean right now? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“You can take a break,” replies Jared. “Come on. You haven’t left the house since Friday. It’s time to get out of here.”

“It’s only Tuesday,” grumbles Jensen, but he puts the book down. 

Jared helps him get back in his wheelchair. “Are we going far?” asks Jensen.

“Just to the backyard,” answers Jared with a grin. 

“Can I bring the book?”

Jared shakes his head. “You’ll have plenty of time to read after the sun goes down.”

Jared wheels Jensen to the back door and out into the yard. The cheap hospital-issue wheelchair doesn’t do well in the grass, so it takes longer that Jared would like to wheel Jensen out to the Penn State blanket he’s spread out in the freshly mowed grass. He had to rake the whole thing by hand after mowing it, but it’s worth it to see Jensen’s face light up when he takes in the elaborate spread of food and drink at the edge of the blanket. There’s fried chicken, potato salad, watermelon and cantaloupe fresh from the farmer’s market, a coconut cream pie, and a bottle of sparkling cider (since Jensen can’t mix alcohol with his meds). Jared’s also set up his laptop to play some of the music the two of them agree on, mostly classic rock from the ‘60s and ‘70s.

“Wow,” says Jensen. “You really went all out on this.”

“Well, it rained all last week,” explains Jared. “You need some vitamin D, and I figured this was a good way to get it.”

Jensen clasps Jared's wrist and pulls him around to the front of the chair so he can kiss him. “This is great, thank you.”

Jared smiles and locks the brakes on the chair. He lifts Jensen out with the utmost care and sits him down on the blanket. There’s even a pillow to rest Jensen’s foot on, and Jared arranges it as carefully as he can. Then he hands Jensen a plate. “Dig in.”

While Jensen serves himself, Jared opens the bottle of cider and pours two glasses. He even bought plastic wine glasses for it, and Jensen grins when he sees them. “Man, you’re all classy and shit.”

Jared smirks. “I’m a classy guy.”

“Too bad I’m not.” But Jensen shoots him a grin to indicate that he’s kidding. Jared reaches across the blanket and punches Jensen’s arm playfully.

The late spring sunshine beams down on them, bringing out the golden highlights in Jensen’s hair and the abundant freckles on his cheeks and nose. He’ll probably end up with a few new ones by the time they’re done. He’s wearing a ratty OU t-shirt and cargo shorts, but he could be wearing a burlap sack and Jared would still think he was gorgeous. Jared grabs some food of his own as Jensen begins to eat.

“Where’d you get this stuff?” asks Jensen.

“I had Sam run to the Walmart and the Fresh Market in Norman,” replies Jared. “She brought it over while you were showering.”

Jensen takes a sip of his cider. “This sappy shit isn’t usually my thing,” he says, “but somehow when you do it, it’s okay.”

Jared realizes this is as close to a compliment as he’s going to get from Jensen. He grins. “Yeah, I know you don’t have a romantic bone in your body, but I do, and I like doing this stuff.”

Jensen smiles softly. “I know you do. And I appreciate it.” 

“Thanks.” Jared takes a sip of his own drink.

They eat in companionable silence as the laptop plays The Who and CCR and Zeppelin. Jared cuts the pie and gives Jensen a bigger slice than he’ll probably eat, but he’s lost so much weight that he’s starting to look like a third-world refugee, so he can use all the calories he can get. 

“You tryin’ to fatten me up?” teases Jensen.

“Damn straight,” says Jared. “The heroin-chic look isn’t really your thing.”

Jensen shrugs. “‘M workin’ on it.”

Jared nods. “I know you are. I’m just trying to help.”

Jensen eats about three-quarters of the slice of pie, which is about a quarter more than Jared was expecting. Jared finishes it for him, which makes Jensen chuckle. “Hey, I’m a growing boy.”

“You’re a bottomless pit,” replies Jensen with an undeniable fondness in his tone.

Jared chuckles too. “I had to get an off-campus job so I could afford the biggest meal plan. Otherwise I’d use it all up three-quarters of the way through the semester.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” But Jensen’s grinning.

The sun is starting to sink towards the rooftops, casting a rose-tinted glow across the yard that makes Jensen’s hair appear auburn. It’s a good look on him, since he’s already got the auburn beard that’s grown in since he can’t be bothered to shave. Jared just gazes at him for a long moment. “I love you,” he says, his voice slightly choked up.

Jensen looks up and smiles softly. “I love you too, Jared. Thanks for doing this.”

“It’s worth it, to put a smile on that grumpy face of yours,” replies Jared.

Jensen mock-glares at him. “I’m not grumpy, I’m terse.”

Jared grins fondly. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
